club_penguin_super_hero_agencyfandomcom-20200215-history
Smpcp9876 (Fire Flame)
Smpcp9876 (Fire Flame) is a Superhero with the Saviour rank in the Super Hero Agency. He got an 8/11 on the test. He is a multi-trillionare and he has a mansion. He is also in the Pookie Hater Defence and he is an Elite Agent. How it all began One week before his 17th birthday, Smp was on his way back home from school, he saw a mysterious kind of diamond floating over a tree stump. Smp went to take a closer look at that diamond and he thought that he should take it home. He touched it and then the world started the spin and then the diamond exploded! The next day he woke up in hospital. The doctor and nurses said he was lucky to survive and nothing bad had happened to him. They let him go. Smp ran back home. His parents were at work so he turned on the TV. After 30 minutes he went outside into his garden to play football. He saw that mysterious diamond again. He ignored it and then turned to run to his house but the diamond followed him! Then, after 30 seconds of running, the diamond burst and let out some fire. Since some of it fell on Smp, he fainted. 3 hours later (his parents were still at work) he woke up. He wondered what happened. There was some ice on the window and Smp decided to get rid of it. He got a knife and started to scrape it off. But then, a sudden warmth started to go from Smp and then he touched the ice and it melted! He was so surprised! Smp shot fireballs out of his hands. He now had so many new fire abilities! Then, the next day after school, it seemed like a perfectly normal day when Smp heard a deafening '''BANG!' He ran to where he thought the all the commotion was. He saw some killers and robots placing bombs every where and shooting at people. Smp made a fire tornado, controlled it and shot fire balls at the killers and evil robots. Smp felt very proud of himself about what he had done. Three days later, he was recruited by the famous Superhero, Shadow Mind (Formerly Shadow Guy II) to join the Super hero agency. Smp accepted the offer and he got an 8/11 on the test. From that day on, Smp's superhero identity was Fire Flame.'' Powers Alone * Making and controlling fire tornadoes * Blasting and shooting fireballs * Blasting and shooting lava beams * Blasting and shooting magma * Making fire forcefields * Flooding floors with fire/lava * Melting/warming things up * Absorbing fire, magma and lava * Fire Shield * Fire Fists * Flare * Fire Storm * Fire Magic * Can adapt in hot areas * Gliding/flying (because of his cape) * Martial arts (Judo, karate and tae-kwon-do) * Speed (700.500000 miles per hour due to a formula he made) * Super Strength (500 tonnes, only when wearing hulkbuster armour. 100 tonnes without hulkbuster armour.) * Healing (Due to a formula) Co-op * Massive Fire Tornado (Fire Flame + Phoenix/Fire Spider): Fire Flame first creates a fire tornado, and then either Fire Spider or Phoenix shoot fire to it, making it grow bigger and stronger. If the three heroes are present at the same time, the tornado can be even bigger and stronger. * Blast-Off (Fire Flame + Fire Spider/Phoenix): Fire Flame can cooperate with either Fire Spider or Phoenix to shoot a coordinated fire blast that can knock any enemy out. If the three heroes are present at the same time, the blast can be even stronger. * Shocking Fire Tornado (Fire Flame + Lightno-Strike): Fire Flame first creates a fire tornado and then Lightno-Strike throws lightning blasts into it, forming a shocking fire tornado. Then they send it to the enemy to burn and electrify them, so they get knocked out. * Burning Red Tornado (Fire Flame + Red Tornado): First, Red Tornado, makes a Red tornado. Then, Fire Flame shoots fireballs into the tornado, which makes it burn. Then, they send it to an enemy. Once the tornado touches them they burn and get knocked out. Allies * Shadow mind (Bongi6) * Ice storm (Boo335) * Phoenix (Stevenlego) * Fire spider (Omegasonic13) * Lightno-strike (Flunce1) * Darkwave (Darkragent02) * Cool blue (Club45672) * The Spark (Kidzrule) * Blaidor (Penguinp7677) * Lightning Fire (Batman903) * Ice Lass/Glacier Girl (Jessica93675) * Ice Fire (Bigstar45) * Maksed (Murts01) * Batpeng (Partstripes) * Shade (Fire Flame's sideckick) * Hyper Shadow (Luigi115) * Anybody in the PHD Enemies * Dark Light 9 * Yodamaster1n * Larry59187 * Anybody on the SHA enemy list Fire Flame's suits Fire Flame earth-616.PNG|Fire Flame's latest (Earth-616) costume Fire Flame (Earth-616).png|Fire Flame's classic (Earth-616) costume Fire Flame hulkbuster.PNG|Fire Flame's (Earth-616) Hulkbuster armour Screen Shot 2015-07-11 at 07.02.43.png|Fire Flame's member CP costume SHA.PNG|Fire Flame's non-member CP costume Trivia * Fire Flame joined on 7/3/2015 *He can do karate, judo and tae-kwon-do. *He likes mint chocolate chip ice cream. *He loves playing cart-surfer and he has all of the stamps for it. *He is the Second In Command of a robber agency. * He is the leader of the Sky Fliers branch. * He is in the Dark Warriors army. * He is a fire ninja, a water ninja, a snow ninja and a ninja. * He usually stays in his HQ more than his mansion. * He likes Sonic the hedgehog. * He has a Ferarri and a Lamborghini Category:Superhero Category:Super Hero Agency Category:Superheroes Category:SHA Category:Super hero Category:Superheros Category:Fire Flame